Mischief Managed
by Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom
Summary: What if Hermione was never Hermione Granger but instead Hermione Silver, pureblood witch being brought up by a school of muggles known as St Trinians. Follow her through her Hogwarts years as she finds mischief, trouble and love. Fred/Hermione/George. R&R - Rating may change - In Progress
1. Chapter 1

The Headmistress of St Trinians school for girls, Camilla Fritton was sitting down to tea after a long day of overseeing the girls in their newest plot to get a spy into the local parliament meeting to check what they thought about St Trinians, much to her pleasure most of them still lived in fear of her girls. She was just lifting the cup of warm Irish tea to her lips when a loud cracking sounded from outside the school, she placed her cup back down on the saucer and hesitantly made her way past the front desk to the door, unlocking the many locks that littered the door with a well-practised ease.

When the final lock slid into place she pulled open the door, greeted with the sight of a darkened campus with threatening thunderclouds looming overhead, the rain pouring down created a shield that disallowed her to see further than 2 metres past the front steps. There was no one there and Camilla was just about to close the door when a sharp wail caught her attention, she looked down and jumped back in shock, there on her doorstep was a tiny baby girl, her small face screwed up and Camilla hurriedly knelt down, taking the small child into her arms she began rocking her gently, muttering nonsense words to get her to calm down.

"Hello there cutie, what's your name?" she whispered, the baby tossed sharply in its sleep and a small corner of paper was revealed, housed underneath the blanket the baby was laying inside of. Carefully so as not to frighten the baby Camilla eased the paper out from under her, in appeared to be more of a large parcel than a letter and Camilla found herself wondering how it could have fit under there. She glanced at baby and a hesitant look crossed her face before it cleared, she quickly bustled inside with the baby still in her arms and locked the door behind her, turning around she let out a shriek as most of her girls lined the staircase, staring down at her apprehensively, "What's that," one of the small first years called, pointing at the bundle Camilla held, "A baby dear, wake everybody please and come with me, we have a letter to read," she said, waving the parcel with her free hand.

Several of the smaller girls broke off from the group that was following her and ran to wake those who had not converged on the stairs, hurrying back several minutes later to join the group in the great hall. Camilla had sat down at the high table and she placed the baby in the crook of her arm and opened the parcel with the other, upending it on the table. A torrent of items fell out including a key, a letter and a small locket along with several other items. Camilla passed the baby off to the teacher on her right who cradled the baby gently; watching as the headmistress ripped opened the letter and unfolded it, her eyes scanning it.

"Okay quiet down now girls, I have some news for you," Camilla said, standing up and waving her hand for quiet. "A while ago I heard a knocking on the door and went outside, there on the steps was a baby girl, the one matron is holding now. She was left with a parcel in her blankets, it contains this letter but before I read it to you I must ask that what you hear in this letter you never talk about to anyone," she conditioned, watching her girls sternly. "I swear." "I swear." "I swear." "I swear." "I swear." the voices echoed around the hall as each girl stood and accepted the conditions, eager to hear what was hidden inside the letter, "Very well, girls I shall hold you to this," Camilla voice thundered through the hall as the girls took their seats once again.

_"Dearest Camilla,  
I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is Persephone Silver nee Blade. I was one of your pupils from the time I was 6 to the time I turned 11 when I went to an exclusive boarding school in England against my better wishes. What I left unknown to you and the school was that I am a witch; I was born into a pureblood family that means all my ancestors are witches and wizards, purebloods as well. _

_I went to your school as my family wished for me to be versed in muggle (non-magical) ways as well as magical, when I turned eleven I did not wish to leave your wonderful school but unfortunately I had to learn to control my magic. I met a wonderful man when I was there; he was kind and generous and I loved him dearly, my family approved the match as he too was a pureblood, though they did not care as much about blood as others, and when we left school we married, a few months later I grew pregnant. Nine months later, on the 27__th__ of June 1979, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, I named her Hermione Rosetta Silver and we could not be happier. Unfortunately these are not joyful times; there is a war going on and people: muggleborn, half blood and pureblood are all being killed, it is a dark time and I fear for my child's life._

_My husband and the rest of my family have already been claimed by the dark side for refusing to support Lord Voldermort, I am writing this letter with great regret as I do not believe I will live much longer however I wish for my child to have a normal life until such a time as she goes to Hogwarts, that is the magical school I went to. I believe my time is drawing near and as such I write to ask you if I do die for you to take my child in, I do not trust those who surround me with her upbringing. I have left everything in my name to her and I wish for you to tell her of her birth right and who she is._

_Furthermore I have placed a charm on her that when activated will transport her to you. I hope that you will bring her up on the values I was taught at St Trinians. I beg of you Camilla, please look after my daughter as I cannot. The items contained in this parcel are vastly important and I must ask you to listen carefully. The golden key is the key to the vault at Gringotts, a wizarding bank, when she first goes off the Hogwarts she will be given a guide to the wizarding community where she will be able to get everything she needs including money from the vault. The locket is a family heirloom and will identify her as the sole heir to the Silver name; it includes a charm that will protect her if she finds herself in times of great need._

_The folded piece of parchment is another family heirloom it's a map that can only be commanded by a blood heir, I leave it up to my daughter to learn its uses. Inside the box is a pet of sorts, it is one of the last Alluvia, they are extremely rare creatures, only a few still live they are magical pets that are linked to a person's magic. They normally choose one type of animal such as a dog or a cat then morphs into other sorts of the species for example a cat could be a lion or a tiger. The final item I have left for her that I will tell you of is a very special book; it is a book that contains everything there is to know about magic from dark curses to the folklores to the witches and wizards of the past and present. Only she will be able to open it._

_I wish you, your girls and my daughter luck. If the time ever comes to pass when you are reading this letter than I want you to tell my daughter that I love her and I will continue to even after I am gone. That I will always be watching over her and that she must never forget how much I cared. I love you baby girl, stay strong, live and remember never be afraid of that which you don't know._

_Sincerely yours,  
Persephone Silver"_

Camilla Fritton stopped reading and placed the letter on the table, her eyes scanning the hall as slowly her girls came out of their trances. "OI! OI! OI! So just to be clear, there is such thing as magic?" one of the rude girls called, gaining sighs of exasperation, "Yes my dears it appears so, now remember your promises, you must never speak of this to anyone even after you leave this school and go cause havoc in the real world!" Camilla called and every head in the hall nodded their agreement, proud to be let in on such a momentous secret. "Off to bed now girls," Matron called, shooing them out of the hall with her hands after handing Hermione to Camilla.

"It's alright Hermione, we're going to raise you to be a proper St Trinians girl, when you go to that school you're going to give 'em hell," Camilla whispered, cradling Hermione in the crook of her arm and exiting the hall after tucking the parcel into her dressing gown pocket. She moved quietly through the halls and stopped outside a pair of large double doors, taking a deep breath she entered the room she owned when she was a child growing up in the manor with her greedy brother and absent parents. Nearly the minute her parents died and her brother left to explore the world aka be a crook, she had begun the transformation of the manor, adding desks and chairs, collecting beds for the dormitories, supplies for the art room, costumes for the drama department and so forth.

The only place in the entire manor that had been left untouched was her room, it held to many fond memories for her to get rid of. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, she had not entered the room in many years, since she had begun the remodel. A large smile formed on her face as she took in her childhood escape, the room was huge with an ensuite bathroom, walk in closet and a small library. A huge king sized bed sat draped in silver and purple silk sheets in the centre of the room, the wooden cradle she had owned when she was a baby was set up next to the windows that were covered with huge silk curtains and Camilla moved towards it, gently laying Hermione in its silken folds.

"Night night Mione, don't worry we're going to take good care of you here, you're a St Trinians girl now and we look after our own," Camilla whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead the baby girl rolled over in her sleep, a small sigh escaping her mouth as she crinkled up her nose, Camilla exiting the room as quietly as possible. The full moon shone through the huge bay windows and illuminated the sleeping baby encasing her in a soft golden glow for a few seconds, in a far off house that seemed to defy the laws of gravity the same thing happened to two young boys, identical down to their last freckle.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
A couple of months after Hermione first came to St Trinians she began exhibiting signs of magic, just small things at first, toys floating into her cot at night, plates moving down the table towards her, pages of storybooks turning themselves as she was reading. As she grew older her magic grew with her the displays became larger and larger however never enough to attract outside attention. Hermione surprised the people of St Trinians by not only being gifted with magic but also incredibly smart. At the age of 6 she was already reading novels and textbooks meant for high school students, she could also write at a high school level and was fluent in 5 languages excluding English they were Greek, Italian, Spanish, French and Latin.

Hermione had already figured out how to use the map that her mother left to her and it was a favourite amongst the St Trinian girls, all you had to do was use the password to make it work then give it the name of the place you wanted to see. Once just for fun Hermione had said Hogwarts, a wizarding school she had read about in her book, and a detailed layout of the castle had appeared, not only that but it also showed the inhabitants of the castle from a bird's eye view. The map showed the layout of not only the castle itself but also the grounds including a place called the Quidditch Pitch, a wooden hut, the forest, the lake and the greenhouses. Though Hermione very much doubted that they would be the same type of greenhouses as those at St Trinians, the students at her home grew deadly plants, some drugs and various vicious species of plants that were used when attacking the visiting schools.

Hermione so far throughout her life had never wanted for anything, she was taught all she needed to know by the St Trinians occupants and often things she didn't, as the years went by her power and skill grew steadily however she never lost her need for chaos, oh she couldn't wait till she got to Hogwarts. She just hoped that there would be someone there who loved mischief as much as she did.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A nine year old Hermione skipped happily through the doors to St Trinians a sharpened lacrosse stick, a gift from one of the Goths was thrown over her shoulder and a basket was clutched in her hands, the doors thudded shut hiding the blackened sky. She giggled and waved happily at Taylor and Chelsea passed, happy that St Trinians was no longer in danger of closure, the heist had gone perfectly and Miss Fritton's idiot brother had fallen for the painting perfectly and if she didn't know any better herself she could have sworn that the Headmistresses' painting was the real one.

Her two chocolate coloured pigtails contained her curls to either side of her face and a small black top hat was pinned to her head, tilted slightly to the side, a pair of black stilettoes adorned her small feet and her uniform reflected each group at St Trinians. Her shirt was cut to stop just below her belly button while the sleeves had been ripped off, her skirt was designed to fall to the middle of her thigh, her tie hanging loosely around her neck, lots of black and silver bracelets cluttered her wrists while a silver necklace was tied around her throat. The Headmistress had said that she wasn't allowed to wear makeup until she was thirteen so her lips were left to their natural pinkish hue and her gold eyes remained free of eyeliner and mascara.

She peeked inside her basket and grinned, most of the girls closest to her stepped forward and she lifted the lid a tiny bit more to show them what was inside, receiving smirks in return as they returned to their business. Hermione smiled cheekily and continued her skipping, soon reaching the door to the Headmistresses office; she shifted the lacrosse stick and knocked quickly, the rapping sound echoing through the nearly empty corridor. "Come in," Camilla called, a smile breaking across her face when she recognised Hermione's face. "Ah Mione my dearest have you got them?" Camilla asked, patting the desk for Hermione to drop the basket.

"Of course when have I ever failed," Hermione snorted, dropping the basket in front of the headmistress and watching with disinterest as she overturned it, letting the various illegal herbs fall from the fake compartment. "And you had no trouble pulling it off?" Camilla quizzed, sorting through the herbs and quickly storing the in her desk drawer, "None at all you would not believe how stupid those cops stationed outside our jurisdiction are. I still don't get why they even bother it's not like the authorities will ever stop us," Hermione said, grinning slightly as Camilla dismissed her, a wide smile evident on the headmistresses face.

She quickly made her way to her room, taking out the locked wooden box beneath her bed; it contained everything that she had with her when she was left at St Trinians not that she was complaining. St Trinians had taught her everything she needed to know for the real world and she decided that when she went to this magic school she would show them how a St Trinians girl did it. Hermione sat in the middle of her room and took the key out from the chain around her neck, unlocking the box, rifling through it expertly as her fingers grazed through the contents resting on a large book, she had gone through it several times before but never tired of its contents, many of the items could not be used until she was at Hogwarts as they left a magical trace and her mother had instructed her by the secret letter never to create a trace until she was at the legal age, the ministry would do anything within in their power to control the Silver Heir.

A small furry head pushed its way under her arm and she giggled, pulling the tiny kitten onto her lap. "Hello Felidae how are you?" she questioned, running her fingers through her ebony fur, fondly scratching the small white patch on her forehead. A contented purr came from the little kitten before she backed up; a soft ripping noise resounded throughout the room and in the kittens place stood a large lion who stalked around Hermione, lying down behind the small girl so she could lean back on her soft coat. "Thanks Felidae, what do you think we should look at today?" Hermione asked, pulling the book onto her lap. "How about charms?" she said looking over her shoulder to Felidae who growled contently. "Charms it is. Charms." She stated clearly, flipping open the book.

Ink began spreading across the page in rapid motions, forming words and moving diagrams. "Hey look there's a charm to give people hallucinations and another to find your true soul mate or mates. What do you think Felidae should we try it when I get my wand?" she mused receiving a nod in return; she grinned and returned to the book, her eyes scanning every spell thoroughly, committing it to memory.

She was just starting a new topic on wards when her ever faithful companion rubbed her large head against the young girls shoulder, urging her towards the bed. "Come on Felidae its only like 10," Hermione whined but dutifully changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, after making sure that the book was safely in the box and the box itself firmly locked up beneath her bed. She pulled the blankets up to her chin, watching as Felidae changed from a lion into a beautiful ocelot, she hopped up onto the bed and curled up against Hermione, the tiny brunette smiled sleepily and ran her hand through Felidae's fur, eliciting a loud humming noise from her protector.

"Only a few more years Felidae then we're going to Hogwarts," Hermione crooned, covering a yawn with her hand as her eyes slowly slid shut, her dreams filled with fantasies of having untold power at her fingertips. Felidae did not fall asleep for several hours, content to be curled up against her mistress, her eyes scanning every inch of the room for any sign of a threat that could endanger the small girl in her protection.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERMIONE POV**  
I woke up to a strange feeling, it was one I had only gotten a few times before and that was only when someone was in my room, surely no one would be stupid enough to invade my personal space. "Who the hell is there," I growled, reaching over to my lamp and flicking the switch, the bright light illuminating the room. "Happy eleventh birthday Mione!" more than 5 dozen voices assaulted my senses and I shrieked, falling sideways of the bed and landing with a muffled thump, cocooned only in my blankets and my long purple pants with matching singlet as I lay against the cold wood floor. "You guys suck," I hissed out, untangling myself from the blankets as they continued to laugh at my predicament. "We love you to Mione now open your damn presents," Kelly giggled, clutching onto Annabelle as she nearly wet herself with mirth.

"Presents," I grinned, cheering up instantly as I heard the magic words, "Yes presents sweetie now hurry up," Annabelle urged, flopping down on the edge of the bed and dragging Kelly with her so the brunette was draped across her. I smirked at the obliviousness they showed towards their mutual attraction and hopped up next to them, taking the first present off the top of the pile, "Settle in girls this may take a while," I advised, already tearing at the wrapping paper. Around a half hour later I had a huge stack of opened presents lying at the edges of my bed, boxing me in. The entire school of girls had bought me a present each, just like I remembered all of their birthdays and got them something they wanted on their special day. "Let's see that makes it around 40 new articles of clothing, 19 books, a new phone, an Ipad, mp3 player, 3 make your own bomb kits, one 10kg block of chocolate, 4 new pairs of boots, 12 pairs of stilettoes all colours I don't own, 8 new earrings, 9 necklaces, 3 pairs of neon fishnet stockings, 17 packs of bracelets, 5 new mini top hats, some new toys for Felidae, 2 makeup kits, 4 rings, 3 ray bans and a new guitar," I assessed, smirking as I peeked over my mountainous fort of goodies to the people beyond.

"Mione dearest we have one more thing for you," Auntie Fritton called and I glanced up surprised, "More," I wondered, peeling back the covers and hopping out, linking arms with Annabelle and Kelly as I left the room. They led me through the corridors and stopped outside the dining hall; I could hear the whispers inside but didn't want to say anything to spoil it. The doors were thrown open and a huge cheer rose up "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIONE!" I stepped back from the force of the noise and grinned happily, skipping inside to be greeted with hugs; even the emos broke their usual stoic front and gave me huge hugs complete with small smiles. I grinned as I was ushered to the front of the room and pushed into the heads chair that had been decked out streamers and enough balloons to make me worry about flying away.

Almost as soon as I was seated everybody else followed suit, rushing to claim seats around the hall that had been decked out with streamers, balloons, confetti and fairy lights. I laughed when someone set a hat down in front of me, instead of the normal cone shaped party hat that they were all wearing it was a neon gold top hat to match my eyes with colourful stripes and zigzags streaking across it and a bunch of multi-coloured roses set on top. "I love it you guys," I called, grinning as I placed it so it was set sideways on my head. They cheered and several of them stood to bring in a huge amount of food that left me gaping, there was chips, hot dogs, roast chicken, salad, steak, spaghetti, eggs, toast, bacon, fruit and potatoes, "Holy crap," I whispered, reaching out and piling my plate high before digging into the delicious goodness of it all, I was in heaven. I looked around the hall and noticed that everyone else had copied me and were now digging into the field, the castes had been dissolved for the day and everyone was talking to everyone else, the emos to the posh totties, the geeks to the flammables.

After the celebratory breakfast Annabelle and Kelly got up from their places next to me and left the hall, coming back wheeling a giant cake that was three times the size of me. It was a gold cake with silver and black roses that trimmed each tire, a large set of rainbow candles sat on top in the shape of the number 11. "I love it," I shrieked, happily taking the knife from Auntie Fritton and slicing into the top tire of the cake, the school broke out in cheers and soon the entire cake was divided up and passed around so that everyone could have a piece. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever tasted, a soft creamy chocolate cake that melted as soon as it touched your tongue. I ate my entire piece and smiled happily at the end when another was placed in front of me, that one was soon gone as well. Just as the last bit of cake was gone a loud hoot drew everyone's attention and they watched with baited breath as a snowy white owl swooped towards me, dropping a large creamy envelope in front of me before swopping off and back out of the open window.

I picked up the letter in shaky hands, taking care not to rip the envelop as I turned it over, "Miss Hermione Silver, Dining Hall, St Trinians, 74 Trouble Crescent" I read aloud, wondering how they knew the exact room I was in. "Well go on then, open in," Kelly urged from beside me, pushing me gently in the side. My fingers trembled as I gently peeled the wax apart and the letter sprung open. A loud cracking noise from just outside the door startled the hall as my letter fell to the table in my hurry to get up, vaulting over the table and pushing my way to the front of the large crowd, emerging just as the doors were pushed open and a tall imposing man stepped in. He was dressed all in black with longish black hair and a rather large hook nose, "I am looking for Miss Silver," he said though his voice came out as more of a growl.

**NORMAL POV**  
"That would be me," Hermione chirped, skipping forwards and tilting her head innocently to the side as she examined him, "Why do you want me?' she questioned brightly, tipping her head back, happy with her assessment. By her reckoning he pretended to be rude, mean and selfish but was really anything but, he hid behind his dark clothes and cruel ways because he was afraid to let anyone else in, he had been hurt a lot in his life and now he didn't know how to let anyone in to help him. "I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to look for your school things, I assume you won't know where that place is" he sneered as if it should be obvious, "Oh of course because I definitely had a chance to read the blasted Hogwarts letter when as soon as I open in a man comes apparating out of nowhere," she drawled, crossing her arms across her chest, cocking her hip and raising an eyebrow. He stared at her confused as if not sure why she was not afraid of him.

"Yet you seem very well informed for a muggleborn student," he pondered, raising his eyebrow right back. "I'm not muggleborn I'm pureblood my mum just put me here when she died," Hermione explained and Severus nodded, "And who is your mother?" he asked, genuinely curious to know, "Persephone Silver, why?" she queried suspiciously, "I went to school with your mother, she was nice, sweet, generous. She even put up with me," he finished then scowled as if he didn't mean to say that last part. "Can you let me read the letter before you we go?" she asked nicely and he nodded stiffly, waiting for her to run to the front of the hall and scoop up the letter, reading through it quickly.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Silver, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione blinked owlishly and glanced up at Snape with a radiant smile, reminding him just for a moment the way a small girl with red hair and green eyes had looked at him many years ago. She flipped the page and continued reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 potion kit

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"So I can get all of this in this Diagon Alley place?" Hermione asked, looking up from the letter to gaze at him, "Yes of course, why else would we go there." He said annoyed, then turned on his heel, marching out of the room and gesturing for her to follow him. She grinned at his brusque manner and quickly hugged her friends and family goodbye, thanking them for the wonderful party. She placed her party hat reverently on the table and made everyone promise to be careful with it then skipped after Snape, tying her hair back into two pigtails that swung as she skipped. "Can I at least get dressed first, I'm still in my pyjamas," she giggled, noting that he stopped walking and nodded impatiently, waving his hand for her to hurry up.

Hurrying quickly to her room she pulled on a deep blue flared, mid-thigh skirt, a halter neck top and a pair of her favourite converse boots, placing a small blue top hat on her head and a group of jangly bracelets on her wrist. As well as a black silk choker with a sapphire stone, a blue camisole and a pair of blue bird earrings. Declaring herself done she smirked and trotted downstairs, watching as Snape's eyes widened when he took in her outfit. "What are you wearing?" he questioned, his voice indifferent though his facial expressions gave him away, he had not seen anyone dress quite like she had in his life. "Clothes of course, aren't they awesome," she smirked again and headed towards the entrance before stopping short and turning to walk back to him. "Can't you just pop us there?" she took his arm when he offered it to her, scooping Felidae up in the other, the Alluvia in the shape of a small black cat with white socks on her feet. Hermione didn't even get a chance to scream when she felt like she was being pulled through an incredibly small tube, still holding tightly to Felidae.

She came out the other end gasping but managed to stay on her feet as Felidae leapt gracefully to the ground, she missed the approving look that Snape shot at her when he saw that she had not fallen over and made a fool of both of them in the crowded street. She glanced around with wide eyes, despite having read about it in her book and seen the picture it was even more mesmerising in real life. People bustled about in funny cloaks and hats, chatting loudly, glancing through shop windows filled with brooms and animals such as owls that hooted with indignation and cats that meowed loudly. She started at the huge crowds and quickly scooped Felidae up in her arms, hugging her close to her chest. "What kind of familiar is that?" Snape asked curiously, looking at the small black cat curiously, "It's an Alluvia," she told him, looking up at him through suspicious eyes, she knew that they were rare, nearly extinct in fact and didn't want anyone to take away her beloved familiar.

"Interesting, would you mind if I studied her some day?" he questioned politely, "No as long as you don't try to take her away from me," she nodded resolutely, he smiled and she secretly thought of how nice he looked when he smiled. "You should smile more often, it makes you look a lot more approachable," she told him offhand and he glanced at her quizzically, why was she not afraid of him? Normally by now the children he took to Diagon Alley were cowering in their shoes and stuttering nearly constantly. "Okay what's first?" she asked, looking around curiously as a loud group of older men moved pass her chatting loudly as they moved towards a small phone booth, miraculously fitting in as one picked up the phone and spoke into it, disappearing a second later.

"Gringotts, since you have your own money it will be contained in a vault there, as you are inheriting the key to one of the largest if not the largest vault in Gringotts we will have to have blood proof that you are in fact the true heir to the Silver name," he explained and she shrank back, "Hang on you need my blood, what is this some kind of ancient ritual to sacrifice me to your god or something?" she narrowed her eyes and surprisingly he chuckled, drawing surprised looks from the people around them, Hermione got the feeling that they had never seen the man smile let alone laugh. "No, no, of course not. It's like DNA tests in your world, a drop of blood and they'll be able to tell whether or not you are who you say you are." He grinned, "Of course I am who I say I am, who else would I damn well be," she snarled and he shrugged, walking quickly towards an imposing snow-white multi-storey marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near an intersection, it towered over all the other buildings as if to impose its own self-importance on the surrounding areas.

She grinned and thought about bringing the school girls here so they could scale the side of the building, it looked like a fun place to climb. "What are you thinking about?" Snape asked, seeing the smile on her face, "How many metres of rope I would need to scale Gringotts," she shrugged nonchalantly, missing the incredulous look that Snape threw at her. They climbed a set of white stairs that lead up to a set of burnished bronze doors that stood open. The doors were flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold, and Hermione paused for a second to examine how it looked, having only seen pictures of them in her book. She considered that it would be rude to stare and continued after Snape into the building, pausing before the silver doorway that had an inscription carved into it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"That rhyme is awesome," Hermione cheered, making a mental note to write it down somewhere and Snape nodded in agreement, thinking back to when he first came here with his mother, he was only 8 years old and his father had gone out, probably to the pub. His mother had decided to show him the world she grew up with and took him to Diagon Alley, they had spent the afternoon running around like loons and going through nearly every store. "Come on, we better hurry this up, I have to get back to Hogwarts after this, I have a potion brewing that I shall be testing on my fifth years." Snape said, pulling her through the large doors and into a huge hall filled with small ugly people like the two that had guarded the archway.

"Oh, is school still on then?" Hermione asked, gazing around with wide eyes, "Yes, your birthday falls on the last week of school so unfortunately after today you shall not be able to celebrate it with your family," Snape spat out the last word and Hermione got the feeling that he had bad past experiences with his own family. "That's okay, I'll be able to celebrate it with you then," Hermione smiled up at him as he gazed down at her with a shocked expression, "You want to celebrate your birthday… with me?" he asked and she nodded, stopping short as they arrived in front of a large desk where a goblin sat, gazing down at them through small silver glasses.

"How may I help you today?" he sneered, templing his fingers together and reminding Hermione eerily of Mr Burns from the Simpsons. "We are here to withdraw funds from the Silver vault," Snape growled back, his dark eyes glittering scarily. The goblin started back then stared at them suspiciously, "I assume that you are willing to conduct a blood test keeping in mind that any thieves shall be dealt with by us and not the ministry." He smirked down at them seriously and Snape nodded, "Can we hurry this up, I have to take Hermione here to get her school stuff before the people she lives with begin to worry." The goblin nodded in understanding and yelled something in a harsh voice in a totally different language. A goblin came running up with a small silver bowl decorated with carvings of swirls and runes that joined together. A small golden needle popped out of the bottom of the bowl and the goblin grabbed Hermione's hand, quickly pricking it against the thin needle, a stream of blood ran down the needle and pooled in the bottom of the bowl. The goblin allowed Hermione to pull back her hand and suck on the small wound, more annoyed than hurt as she pulled her finger out of her mouth in shock.

The silver bowl had started pulsing with light and slowly the blood inside turned from a deep red to a majestic golden and small blue type wound its way through the liquid, stopping moments later as it turned into words, making the goblins eyes widen with surprised. Hermione was angry that this concerned her yet they weren't allowing her to look so she stood on her tiptoes and used her arms to pull her above the counter, reading the words but not seeing anything interesting.

_Hermione Rosetta Silver  
Last remaining heir to the Silver bloodline  
Rightful owner of all properties previously  
belonging to the Silver family.  
Descendant of the four founder of Hogwarts  
Rightful heir of the Hogwarts fours fortune and properties  
Direct descendant of Merlin Ambrosias, first known wizard_

"So does that mean I'm important or something?" Hermione asked, not understanding what was so good about being descended from those people, sure the Hogwarts four were cool, and Merlin was mega important in the Arthurian legends but surely it wasn't all that important who her family was or who she was descended from. "Important…" Snape croaked turning to look at her incredulously, "The Hogwarts four are legendary, the wisest and most powerful of their day. Merlin is the greatest wizard to have ever walked the earth, no one has ever come close to his skill and you want to know if that makes you important?" the goblin sounded just as surprised as Snape, obviously not expecting this change of events. "Duh, anyway can we please get on with it?" Hermione muttered, annoyed that she didn't know what they were making such a big deal of.

"Of course, I'll have Snarl escort you to your vault, enjoy your day Ms Silver, I hope you have a pleasant one, here is your key, keep it safe" he bowed and handed her a small golden key, gestured for a goblin to join them, talking to him hurriedly in harsh whispers before the goblin joined them and motioned for them to follow him, taking them to a hallway off the main room that lead to a huge shadowed doorway. The two followed Snarl through the doorway and Hermione gasped when she saw what was on the other side, a narrow stone passageway was spread out before them, a set of old rickety rails winding through it, Snarl whistled and a cart trundled up, looking just large enough to fit all of them. Snarl hopped on then gestured for them to follow him, Hermione grinned and leapt on, leaving Snape to climb on distastefully, making sure to avoid contact with the dirty metal sides as much as possible.

As soon as Snape was safely inside the cart took off, following the paths deeper and deeper into the vaults that Hermione was certain they must be buried hundreds maybe thousands of metres beneath Gringotts. The cart cut corners, seeming to get faster and faster with each turn before it opened into a huge cavern, the cart moving even faster as they were suddenly doused with cold water from an overhead waterfall. A few minutes of travelling later the cart came to an abrupt stop, almost making the two humans on the cart collapse over the sides, "We're here. Vault 007 one of the first to be built when Gringotts was opened," Snarl said, holding out his hand for the key which Hermione pressed into his palm. She stepped back and watched as the goblin stepped forward and ran a hand down the door almost like he was caressing it, the door shivered and the patterns moved, forming a small keyhole into which the goblin placed the key and twisted it.

The doors slowly opened, a deep grinding noise echoing through the cavern as the door opened Hermione's jaw dropped, mountainous piles of gold, silver and bronze lay before her, the vault was at least the size of a football field and every inch was covered with coins, treasure, clothes or artefacts, Hermione gaped and shoved several piles of gold, silver and bronze coins into a sack that the goblin had handed to her, "How much is in here?" she asked amazed when she had filled the bag and drawn it tight, "The Silver vault has over 10 billion galleons in monetary value last time it was checked which was 1 week ago. It also contains priceless treasures, artefacts and historical objects. Once you leave today your bank will be updated and the fortune and treasures contained in the founders vault shall be added to your account. I hope you had a wonderful day, please allow me to escort you up to the surface." Snarl ushered them out of the vault and back onto the cart, Hermione thought that the ride upward was even more thrilling than when it went down.

They emerged from the tunnel and split from the goblin guide as they headed towards the exit, Snape ashen faced as he attempted to keep down his lunch, swaying unsteadily on his feet. "So what are we looking for first?" Hermione asked excitedly, her eyes darting from store to store and her fingers twitching as she itched to grab everything in sight. "Uniforms first," Snape nudged her gently in the shoulder and steered her towards the door, following her inside as they entered the shop, a kindly looking lady bustling out and surveying her newest customers, "Good morning Madam Malkin," Snape said pleasantly and the lady looked at Snape in surprise, Hermione got the feeling he wasn't normally this sociable, "Good morning Professor Snape, first time here dearie?" she turned her gaze to Hermione and the brunette nodded shyly, trying to hide form the woman's prying gaze as they swept along her form.

"Well I love your fashion sense; I've been trying for years to incorporate muggle fashion into our society, ingenious folk those people are," she mused, leading Hermione through the store and hoisting her up onto a small circular platform. She draped a pair of robes over Hermione's small form and began pinning it in place, chatting busily the whole time while Snape looked on with a vacant expression on his face. "I have so wanted to go to the Paris fashion week for many years but unfortunately have been unable to acquire tickets for myself and my friend, we promised to go together you see." She sighed sadly and Hermione grinned, having taken a liking to the woman already. "Well I could get you two tickets if you would like that, the chairwoman of the committee that runs it owes me a favour or two, I'm sure I could get you VIP access easily," she commented conversationally and the small woman gazed up at her in wonder. "You would do that for me?" she breathed and Hermione nodded, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly, before settling down and pinning the robes quickly, a megawatt grin seemed to be plastered to her face. When Hermione had her robes packaged up, she paid and left but only after she had received several kisses to the face from an overexcited robe maker who seemed to vibrate in place with excitement once Hermione promised to send the access passes to her within the week, having received Madam Malkin's owl postage address. The next stop on their list was Flourish and Blotts, that place was easy for Hermione she just handed her list to the man and he handed her a bag full of books a few minutes later. Hermione had to be dragged from the store however as Snape saw her eyeing a bookshelf of advanced magic books; he found it hilarious how she pouted and sulked all the way to the next store, Potage's cauldron shop.

Hermione received her cauldron, scales and phials for potions before she was pulled to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where Snape selected a variety of ingredients for himself as she browsed the shop for the ingredients he told her she would need for class. It was there that she first discovered he was her potions teacher and began quizzing him for information on that years classes, he parted with a small bit of information but did not disclose what potions they would be learning. They made a short stop at Sugarplum's sweet shop for treats before they head towards their final destination of the day… Ollivanders wand shop.


End file.
